Infatuation
by DIZ B HANA o.O
Summary: Songfic! Mainly this story iz about Kagome just talking about Inuyasha...that's all i can really say


Rap:Yeah! A story! I got time 'cause WE AIN'T GOT NO SKOOL!!!...ahem well anyway well I was listenin' ta this song "Primer Amor Interlude" and "Infatuation" by Christina Aguilera and it inspired meeh 2 make this fic...so anyway plez R&R and plez no flames I'm not in a mood for any -_- ;;;)  
  
lil' WARNING: I kinda say the story doesn't make any sense in a way but o well and their r a kinda bit of OOC I onno...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the song "Infatuation".........What?!  
  
*lyrics*  
  
(Thinking and Me)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I came from a bush in only a long towel wrapped around my body as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looks at me with a little bit of shock and confusion on their face.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" said Shippo  
  
"Hey..." I said soft  
  
"What are ya doing?" asked Shippo looking at me like if I'm some kind of freak.  
  
"I'm gonna go to a hot spring...I need one..."  
  
"Uh...ok..."  
  
"...Sango wanna come with me?"  
  
"Oh no I'll pass somebody's got to stay with everybody...especially with Miroku" Sango just said as Miroku looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Sango?" Miroku asked still wide-eyed  
  
"How can you not know?! When I leave you alone you go to the next girl you see and say "Would you bare my child?!" She said and crossed her arms  
  
"...I'll just go..." I said with a sweatdrop and just left them without them noticing.  
  
I walked away from those three into the woods until I find the spring I look around just in case than quickly dropped my towel on the grass and went in the spring until I got comfortable.  
  
*Yo te contare una historia  
  
De como un puertoriqueno me robo el corazon  
  
Nunca mas he vuelto a amar de esa manera  
  
Quizas jamas lo hare  
  
Es la historia de mi premer amor  
  
Era buen mozo con grandas y profundos ojos marrones  
  
Un bailarin  
  
Juntos nos perdimos en el ritmo del amor  
  
Asi es como comenzo*  
  
I'm thinking of Sango and Miroku, I know Miroku likes her he's just trying to make her jealous by groping my ass, Flirting with the next girl he sees, etc. But now since I'm talking couples here I think of......Inuyasha. He clams he "loves" Kikyo but when he protects me from other demons...and Miroku...I would get captured and he yells my name like if he cared he is unpredictable...  
  
*He comes from a foreign place  
  
An island far away  
  
Intrigues me with every move till I'm breathless  
  
I'm helpless, can't keep my cool*  
  
Okay I would admit he is cute...fine...hot...sexy...Ahhh! More like all of the above! One thing I just don't like about him is his attitude he should listen to "I'm Glad" by J.Lo and see what I'm talking about...heh why bring a CD player he might break it or worst...  
  
*Steals my heart when he takes my hand  
  
And we dance to the rhythm of the band  
  
Feel his fingertips grip my hips  
  
And I slip as we dip into a state of bliss*  
  
When I ride him while looking for jewel shards I would blush, especially when I'm behind him he would slide his fingers ahem- claws on my hips just to push me up on his back.  
  
*Mama used to warn me to beware those latin lovers  
  
She I gave my heart too soon and that's how I became your mother  
  
I said, "Ay mama you seem to forget, I'm not in love yet sweet talk don't win me over"  
  
But I realized big brown eyes can hypnotize, when he says*  
  
I remembered when I asked my mom how she met my dad. She said like how usual couples meat at...at school. I said I wouldn't fall for his sweet talk but who can ignore those yellowish-brown eyes.  
  
*I am full blood Boricua, reads the tattoo on his arm  
  
He tells me mami I need ya and my heart beat pumps so strong  
  
Getting lost in el ritmo he whispers te quiero, te quiero  
  
I began to give in with no hesitation  
  
Can't help my Infatuation, it's pure Infatuation*  
  
I once had this dream that actually started my love for him. I was siting on my bed from my time thinking of Hojo and my love for him than my door suddenly opened but no one was there. Someone shoved me lightly on my bed and quickly give me rough kisses on my neck as his hands caressed my body. (A/N: .........Wow im good enough ta make a lemon =P) Thinking it was Hojo I just let him do his work. When he stopped I looked at him in the eyes and in shock seeing Inuyasha than I woke up...  
  
*Skin the color of cinnamon, his eyes light up and I melt within  
  
Feels so good it must be a sin  
  
I can't stop what I started I'm giving in  
  
He brings life to my fantasies, sparks a passion inside of me  
  
Finds the words when I cannot speak  
  
In the silence his heartbeat is music to me*  
  
I also remembered when we were with Kaede when we were talking about Kikyo and the scared jewel shards how I'm the reincarnation of her and other stuff...but I didn't listen...all I heard was the fire cracking, Kaede talking, and for some reason...Inuyasha's heartbeat.  
  
*Mama used to warn me not to rush love with another  
  
She said "I'm not trying to lecture I just care about my daughter"  
  
I said-"Ay Mama, you seem to forget I never will let a man control my emotions"  
  
But when he smiles I feel like a little child, and when he says*  
  
On the same conversion with my mom she still tells me about boys and relationships. She would say stuff like "Don't rush love with another so fast but I'm not trying to lecture I just care for you" I was like "But mom I won't just let some man control my emotions that fast" but when smiles I feel like a girl with a child like crush.  
  
*I am full blood Boricua, reads the tattoo on his arm  
  
He tell me mami I need ya and my heart beat pumps so strong  
  
Getting lost in the el ritmo he whispers te quiero, te quiero  
  
I began to give in with no hesitation  
  
Can't help my Infatuation, It's pure Infatuation*  
  
How long have I wanted him? How long have I wanted him to tell me "I want you" or "I love you" well what does that bitch priest Kikyo (A/N: SOWWIE! PLEZ DON'T HURT MEEH! *gets hit my a book* ow.........Hey it's a Inuyasha manga!...MINE!) got that I don't have!...I bet he does like me just because I look like Kikyo...Baka...  
  
*Caught between my mama's words and what I feel inside  
  
I'm wanting to explore his world but part of me wants to hide  
  
Should I risk it, can't resist it, this has caught me by surprised  
  
Should I let him take me to Puerto Rico  
  
I can't hold back no more let's go back tonight*  
  
I keep hearing my Mom's words echo over and over in my mind while thinking of me and Inuyasha together. Should I risk it? I just can't resist him, This is catching me by surprise, I should just let him take me to a deeper forest far away alone so I decided for me to go. I felt the nearest towel and wrapped it around my body and just forget about my stuff and jogged to the forest until I bumped into...someone...it feels warm, soft, and...dogish-like.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha actually said clamfully  
  
"um...yes?" I said with a light blush on my face  
  
"You mind?" He said with a bit of attitude in his voice  
  
I didn't say anything and I tried looking at him but end up looked at his chest I blushed madly and tried to push myself away from his chest. When I tried the first time I nearly got off but I heard Inuyasha give a small growl and pulled me back on his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha, Let me go" I said trying to sound like if I was threatening him  
  
"Well why don't you just 'Sit' me than?" He said with a smirk  
  
"If I did I would go with you...and you'd be-"  
  
"Be...where?" His voice soften while using his free hand stroking my hair and cheek  
  
"(Is he flirting with me?!) um......On top?" I said trying to act really flustered and he just gave me another smirk and put his lips near my ears  
  
"You really look beautiful when your flustered you know that?" He said with a shy look as I blushed many shades of red  
  
"(Oh yea he is!) In-Inuyasha I..."  
  
I just got cut off by his free arm taking my head closer to his face. Are lips were at least one inch apart and I keep blushing, I tried to say something but got cut off again by his lips kissing mine. I was shocked but when we were still going at it I guess I had to go with it. His tongue licked both our lips and still did until I opened my mouth just letting him taste my mouth. I was groaning while we were kissing and I felt his lips from into a smirk and just broke the kiss...  
  
*Papi hold me, say that you adore me  
  
Never let go never leave me lonely  
  
Papi hold me, say that you adore me  
  
Never let go never leave me lonely*  
  
"...I thought you like Kikyo" I said with full of hate in my voice  
  
"Why would I? I go with all of you to get my revenge on Naraku...but even if I kill him that's not gonna help my relationship with the both of us...she thinks I'm a traitor and she's still trying to kill me..." He said with a worried voice  
  
"But...that kiss in the forest?"  
  
"That kiss didn't make any sense"  
  
He looked directly at my eyes and said "......I want you......"  
  
*I am full blood Boricua, reads the tattoo on his arm  
  
He tells me Mami I need ya and my heart beat pumps so strong  
  
Getting lost in the el ritmo whispers te quiero, te quiero  
  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
  
Can't help my Infatuation, It's pure Infatuation  
  
Can't help my Infatuation, It's pure Infatuation*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Yo sup! How wuz it? lol well I kinda think it wuz lame but I wanna know whut u guys think so plez Review!!! And here's the translations!)  
  
Primer Amor Interlude:  
  
*I will tell a history  
  
Of like a puertoriqueno I rob the heart to me  
  
But I have never returned to love of that way  
  
Quizas jamas hare  
  
It is the history of my first love  
  
He was a good young man with great and deep brown eyes  
  
Bailarin  
  
Together we lost ourselves in the rate of love  
  
Asi is like comenzo*  
  
el ritmo-the rate  
  
te quiero-I want you  
  
(A/N: yup that's all for now c ya!) 


End file.
